Us against the world
by Katirna
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are orphaned, and the two young demons end up meeting each other, what happens? And why the hell are they demons? AND WHY ARE DEMON HUNTERS AFTER THEM! Naruto Inuyasha crossover NOT YAOI! Gaaraxoc NarutoxHinata ON HOLD! New Title O.o
1. Chapter 1

**Bow down to my awesomeness MUHAHAHA!**

**Gaara: Why arnt I first?**

**Because... Kyuubi has more tails?**

**Shukaku: I hate you.**

**Shush, both you and him are dead.**

**Gaara: What about me?**

**Yeah... umm dont hate me but you Shukaku's son!**

**Gaara: ... (twitches)**

**GAH! HURRY UP AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER NARUTO-SAN! GAARA-KUN IS GONNA KILL ME!**

**Naruto: Kat-chan dosnt own me or the show that is named after me! But she does own a Gaara plushie and has written Kat was here on Gaara's gourd!**

**READ!**

**(by the way, reviewed or not reviewed, I'm gonna write this till the end, it may help my other story because of practice )

* * *

**

A young Fox demon Kit curled in the shade of a tree, a distressed hiccup being heard every once in a while.

The Blonde kit slowly pulled himself up, his four year old head looking about his surrondings, he hugged one of his nine blonde tails, sobbing.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san" The Blonde kit whimpered, tears leaking from his Blue eyes.

_Flash Back

* * *

__The little demon kit grinned, jumping on his 'prey' "KAA-SAN!" He yelled, giggleing._

_"Hello Naru-chan, been a good boy for Ai-kun?" She asked, chuckeing at the little boys shaking of his head._

_"Mommy look!" He said pointing to the large demon fox slowly walking away from them._

_"Kyuubi-kun?" was his mothers response, as she slowly rose, in a flash of fire turning into her Fox form._

_Naruto looked up at his now huge Mother, giggleing, suddenly a loud roar caught his attention._

_His Father had crumpled, the nine tails turning grey has he turned to ash._

_"TOU-SAN!" was the little kits cry, his mother turning her head and giving a roar of rage and rushing towards the guilty half demon._

_"KAA-SAN!" the giant White fox crumpled, turning grey and into ash, like her mate before her, little Naruto turned and ran, pumping his tiny legs as fast has he could, his ears pressed against his head (He dosnt look like shippo, he looks like a little boy with nine tails and fox ears, he has his whisker marks and red lines across his arms though)_

_All the while he ran, he heard dark laughter behind him, finally he slowed to a stop, curling up beneath a tree, in his exhaustion, he passed out right away._

* * *

The little Demon whimpered again before getting up, and dragging himself away, he needed to Find food, or he wouldnt last the night alone in the forest. 

And little did the kit know, he would soon meet someone just like Him.

* * *

**Very short! but the next one will be twice as long! and more action!**

**Saphy: Do I get to be in this one?**

**No you get the next story...**


	2. Man eating Naruto!

**GAARA-KUN!**

**Gaara: What?**

**Your in this one!**

**Gaara: Its about time -.-**

**Saphy: She dosnt own Naruto.**

**Gaara: Is it just me, or do you have a thing for pairing me with ocs?**

* * *

A small redheaded demon stared out at the manor which was up in flames, though his face had no expression tears where gathering in his Eyes. 

The Tanuki Demon cub was a very odd looking child, even for a demon, On his foreead was cut the Kanji for love, and he had two dark circles around his green, pupiless eyes.

His tail and ears where also odd for a Tanuki, his ears the color of sand and his tail sand colored with blue tinges (It looks like Shukaku's Tail)

Sand circled the young one restlessly, till it finally filed away into a gourd on his Back, his mission form his father he had just completed, and had returned home (Shukakus clan starts killing at age two and Naruto and Gaara are Four in this, plus their demons) to find it engulfed in flames.

what was worse was the fact that no one would get out, since his fathers sand had turned to glass, trapping their leader inside, since they tried to save him, they could no longer escape.

Gaara, narrowed his eyes at the Half demon who was watching all of this, what was his name again? _Naraka? Narika? Naraku!_

He knew he was no match, so he turned around, walking off into the desert, aiming for the forest that bordered it.

* * *

**We interupt this awesome story for this brodcast!**

**Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy chocolate coooooooooooooookies.**

**Their very yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummy.**

**PLUS GAARA DEMANDS IT BISHES!**

**Gaara: Buy the cookies, then give them to me!**

**I think I gaaaaaaaaaaaaaave him to maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany.**

**Viewers: What**

**Readers: The**

**Naruto: Fuck.**

**

* * *

**

Gaara looked around, pulling his hood over his head, and curling his tail around his stomach, hideing it with his shirt.

He entered the village carefully, relaxing has no one gave the small child a second look.

After a hour of wandering around, and getting supplies (HE MUGGED PEOPLE) Gaara found something much more interesting.

* * *

"KILL THE DEMON!" 'what the fuck!?!' was all Gaara could think till a boy ran behind him. 

"Hide me!" He cried patheticly, his ears clenched against his head, before Gaara could reply a Mob came up.

"You Brat, give us the demon" Then Gaara's eye started twitching, raising a hand his sand rushe daroudn the people, causeing them to Gape, he looked behind him suddenly remembering the boy.

"What are you doing here Naruto-san?" He asked the boy who had been the only one to befreind him, ever, the two young demons had met when their fathers made peace.

"K-kaa-san and Tou-san" Gaara frowned "SABAKU SOSO!" (that is the last time I do it in Japanese!) leaveing all of the men but a few alive.

"You two?" he asked, frowning again when Naruto nodded "You!" he barked looking at the Living villagers.

The villager cringed, making Gaara mentally roll his eyes 'afraid of a cub? Pathetic' "From now on this village Belongs to The Kitsune and Tanuki clans, if anyone dares rebel" Naruto grinned and finished for him "We'll eat you alive"

The Man gulped, stareing at the unveiled man eating demons before him, young ones, but man eaters all the same.

When he left, Gaara turned to Naruto, Angry.

"Well Dobe, You need to Train." This comment made Naruto Pout.

_Time Skip: five years!_

Two men Walked steadily in the direction of the village "Those demons will pay for killing my family!"

* * *

Naruto was sitting on one of the roof tops, his tails swishing boredly behind him, he looked at his compainion, who was training himself by beating the hell out of a log, if it was alive, Naruto would almost feel sorry for it. 

Suddenly he smelt something he _hated_, and growled, Gaara looked up at him "Nani?"

"I Smell Demon hunters.." Gaara smirked at Naruto's comment, and the two vanished into sand and Fire.

* * *

The two men walked into the village, reeking of confidence.

They arrowed their eyes at the two cloaked figures before them "Welcome to our Village demon slayers, I'm sorry to say I must now eat you!"

Naruto launched himself at the second man, only to be drove off by kunai "Damn, Gaara, take care of the first one" Gaara didnt say anything, but his sand rushed the first demon slayer, leaving the man too busy to defend his comrade.

Naruto laughed, and launched himself at the second demon slayer again, the man taking out a sword and sloppily trying to hit him, one of Naruto's tails' charged with energy, blocked the attack, and he swung the tail (which could serve has a sword in this state) at the mans leg.

A scream caught his attention, Since Gaara had caught the first guy "Sabaku Soso!" Naruto grinned, the blood was making him hungry, he launched at the man again, who in his horror, was knocked over by the boy.

The screams of the poor man was heard throughout the village.

* * *

"Gaara-san, your no fun Dattebayo!" Naruto cried "You need to stop eating everyone" 

"Your one to talk!" Gaara ignored him, snorting "Come on, we've spent enough time at this village, if we stay here any longer, Demon hunters will be after us" Gaara jumped from his rooftop, walking down the path.

"Fine Gaara-san, your such a teme today" and so the two walked off, leaving the now poor and dieing village behind, totally devoid of all strong humans since Naruto and Gaara killed them all.

And odder yet, Naruto's killing intent rised so much that small animals began to die when he went past, and the grass under him died, it was a trick Gaara and him had learned.

Gaara's killing intent had killed an old oak, making every one of its leaves Fall, and its branches gnarled.

"Hey no Fair!" Naruto Pouted "Shut up"

* * *

**Naruto and Gaara: O.o**

**Gaara: ... must kill dog demons...**

**Inuyasha: ...!**

**Naruto: NO DONT KILL THE DOGGY GAARA!**

**Gaara: ... (strangleing inuyasha with Sand.**

**Rei: Stop!**

**Gaara: Your not in this story...**

**Rei: yes, I am... you meet me next chapter...**

**Gaara: MINE! CHANGE THE PARING DAMMIT!**

**Gaara: That was Shukaku speaking.**

**Naruto: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure**

**Saph: I'm making her change the pairnig for Gaara-kun.**

**Rei: My Gaara-kun.**

**Naruto: You two are Possesive...**

**Rei: I'm not your sister in this one :P you cant boss me around.**

**Saphy: How many chapters?**

**Naruto: two is my bet, god those two end up in almost every story she writes.**

**HEY I MIGHT DO A SAKUGAARA**

**Gaara: ... (hides behind Rei)**

**Rei: Mine!**

**your right... that pairing scares me...**

**EAT THE COOKIES DAMNIT!**

**Saphire: she means Review o.o**


End file.
